Bride of Alec
by DespiteTheVoid
Summary: It's not easy being undead. Especially when Ren's creator, Jacob, created her to be mates with the Monster, Alec. It's Halloween, Ren's undead birthday. All she wants is to finally tell Jake how she feels about him and get a Halloween kiss. Things don't go quite as planned. Halloween Oneshot


**Disclaimer: We _still_ don't own Alec and Renesmee, for reasons we still don't understand. That doesn't mean we can't pretend and pull on the strings of their puppets, though. Happy reading, darlings!  
-Cee and Tiff ~DTV~ **

* * *

**Bride of Alec**

 **By Tiff of DespiteTheVoid**

The air was cold. Lightning flashed through the basement window. The electricity blinked and sparked as I rose, a white sheet over my head. My eyes were heavy as I pulled the sheet off of my face. The dead heart in my chest was echoing in my ears.

Boom-boom.

Boom-boom.

Bom-boom.

"She's alive! Alive!"

* * *

I've been with him five years now. Five long, miserable years.

One would think that five years would change my feelings regarding the monster. Or at the very least we'd be friends of some sort. But even after all this time with him, after all these years, I still can't bring myself to stomach him.

I don't really know what it is about him that gets me so angry. It could be the lack of communication, or the electrical sockets attached to his neck that's putting me off. But whenever I'm alone, and I think about my afterlife and how I have to spend an eternity with him, I give a piercing cry that I'm sure even god can hear, and then the tears don't stop till I pass out.

I never cry in front of him, though. I never allow him to see me weak. To him, I'm unfeeling, and unreachable, or at least that's how I feel about him. I'm not really sure how he feels about me anymore, given that when I first woke up five years ago I screamed in his face and tried to run away. Now? We just sulk and glare at each other. Which is progress if you think about it.

The only light I see in being immortally undead is Jake. My creator. Our friend.

Jake comes to visit us everyday. And everyday it gets harder and harder to say goodbye. He is without a doubt the highlight of my existence. So handsome and kind. There is not an ill-tempered bone in his fully structured body. He's laid back, and brilliant beyond measure. And he's just so beautifully _alive_ that when he's here I feel like I'm breathing. I know it's strange for an undead person to be in love with someone who's alive. But Jake never sees me or the Monster as such. He sees us as people. And it's so endearing.

Of course, I don't say this to him.

If I was able to speak more than three words at a time, I would be saying a lot of things about my life situation. But certainly not that.

There was this one time, however, I overheard the Monster tell Jake I had feelings for him. With a simple "Ren likes you" grunt, but Jake just shrugged and said, "that's cute." As if I was some sort of child or pet. Since then I never confirmed or denied such a statement. However, tonight is different.

Tonight is Halloween. And it's my undead birthday.

And I'm dying (pun unintended) for a Halloween kiss from Jake.

I don't know why I think I'll get one this year. But after so long of hinting at him to notice me, I figured it was bound to happen, right? And if not, then I'll just blame it on the full moon or something. Seems reasonable, doesn't it?

"Not. Happen." The Monster says with a smirk. I look over at my companion and glare at him with annoyance.

He's not terrible looking. For something not alive. A little rough and gloomy, but maybe he was like that when he was alive. I can't even picture it any other way. The Monster stands nearly at six feet and has lean, fully formed muscles on his biceps, (not that I noticed) and has muddy brown hair that seriously needs a brushing. His skin is so pale and translucent I can see his veins even around his face, which holds the most inhuman blue eyes I have ever seen. Of course, it doesn't help that he has bolts and scars randomly laid throughout his body.

Makes me wonder how he died in the first place.

I shake my head from the train of thought. And sigh.

"Go away." I turn away from him and place the cake over on the stove top to cool. The smell of it makes me wish I still had taste buds.

Carrot cake is Jake's favorite. I glance behind me to see if the Monster has left me alone as requested. Not shockingly, he hasn't.

He has rolled his eyes and is now pinching the bridge of his nose. Before I can tell him to leave again he suddenly turns me to him, his face nearing mine. My empty chest begins to swell at the closeness. He has never done this before. I can't help but look at him in shock as he tries to speak to me, his voice low and deep as if he's trying to be serious.

"Ren is dead."

I narrow my eyes at him at the statement. As if it meant anything to me. I wish my vocabulary was better so I can tell him to stick to his own business, if he had any. Though I doubt it would help any. I've been trying to tell him that just because Jake made me to be the Monster's mate, it doesn't mean I'm his.

Neither the Monster or Jake seems to get it.

"So?"

"Jake _not_ dead," he reasons.

I stare at him for a moment, trying to find the right words. When suddenly the door to the downstairs in the apartment that we reside in opens up. Jake's beautiful voice fills the air.

"Alec?" He calls. "Ren?"

He's here. And I—I'm seriously too close to the Monster for my comfort. I quickly push him away and run into my room to check my appearance. I want to look my best for my Halloween kiss.

There's really nothing much to do to improve what I see in the mirror, however.

My hair is all over the place, not much different than the Monster's. Except that I have this long, chalk white strip of hair growing from my scalp on the left side. The rest of my hair is a reddish brown color. My skin is pretty much the same as the Monster's as well. Only I don't have veins or scars popping out, thank god. Though my lips look a little blue from lack of a pulse. Maybe they'll turn color when Jake kisses me?

The thought excites me as I look down at my clothes. Modest, not over the top. Just a t shirt and some jeans. I wish I could go out to shop for something more elegant, but Jake never lets us go out. He says it's dangerous and people wouldn't understand. Of course, the Monster agrees, no questions asked. I wonder if maybe he knows from personal experience. Though, whenever I bring it up, a cloud of darkness fills his normally blue eyes and his body becomes stiff. Whatever the reasoning, I'm stuck here with Jake buying me clothes. And let me just say, the man might be a science genius but a fashionista he is not.

"Ren? Are you in here?"

I turn around and open my door to see Jake's lovely tanned face. I hold in the urge to go and kiss him right now. He's just that good looking.

"Happy Halloween, Renesmee." He says, and I internally sigh at the sound of my full name coming out of his full red lips. No sign of blue at all. He's so warm and vital, I could almost,b taste the cake I smell. I wish I remembered what it was like.

I suddenly feel a pinch of sadness overcome me, but push it away. There's nothing to be sad about anymore. Jake is here and I'm going to be kissed. I just fear that when the time comes for me to ask for one, I'll chicken out

 _No. Yo_ _u're_ _going to be brave_ _. You're_ _going to be desirable. No one likes a coward._

"Halloween, Jake." I smile. I really wish I could of at least form full sentences. I sound like a four year old, for crying out loud. "Ren made cake!" I nearly screamed in excitement, running over to the small counter to show him.

"I saw," he smiles back. "Smells awesome. But look, I gotta cut today short, it being the holiday and all. But I wanted to wish you a happy 5th year. I wouldn't miss it for the world, you know."

My smile drops instantly.

Cut today short? My chest feels like electrical shocks are tearing it apart. Panic fills my brain, as I process what this means. Jake must read my face because he suddenly looked guilty.

"I brought you something, though. And maybe we can have cake tomorrow."

"Jake not stay?"

"No, I...I cant. I have...well, I have something to do. Someone is waiting for me."

"Someone?"

"Yeah, a date. Look, I know it's Halloween, and you worked really hard on the cake by the looks of it..."

Yeah, no kidding. I shredded two cups of fresh carrots for this man, and he's leaving for a- oh my god! A spark of light goes through my entire body as realization sets in. Jake is going out with someone. Someone who isn't me.

"DATE?"

"Yeah, it's a friend. Sort of. Don't look so sad, Ren, come on." He says, trying to push me to a box next to the cake, with pink wrapping on it.

It looks medium sized. I wonder if Jake's date knows he's buying presents for other girls. Or if she even knows about us at all.

His wrapping looks horrible. So I bet no.

No girl would let that box leave the house looking like this.

When I don't move to open it, or even look at him, Jake begins to look a little worried. I hate that it's cute.

"Come on, Ren. You're not mad at me, are you? How can I make this up to you? I'll do anything."

My eyes shoot up at Jake as I study his features.

Is this my moment to ask? Am I ready for this? What if he says no? What if he laughs? What if he runs away screaming because a dead girl wants a kiss? No. Jake's not like that. He likes me. He cares about me. I turn around to look to see where the Monster is, and if he's watching us.

He always is, which is why I'm not surprised to see him sitting in his leather brown chair, acting like he's reading a book, when I know he's eavesdropping on this moment. The thought of him seeing everything kind of makes me braver somehow. I want him to see that he was wrong. Jake can love me. He does.

"Jake kiss Ren?" I whisper, embarrassed at how stupid I sound, but too scared to say it any louder.

"What?"

"Jake. Kiss."

And suddenly, before he can register what the hell I just asked him, I plant a big one on his lips. My eyes close and my wired heart feels like it's on overload. But before I can even think about how soft his lips are on mine, Jake pulls away. His brown eyes wide in confusion as reality just smacks me in the face.

He isn't happy. Not like I was hoping.

"Alec, leave us please." Jake says.

"Yes, Jake." Was all the Monster says before shaking his head at me. I feel water forming in my eyes as I look down at my feet, scared to look Jake in the face.

"Ren, I don't know why you wanted..I mean scientifically, you should know..." He looks down at me and brings my chin up with one of his fingers. My face by this point is soaking wet with tears and shame. "You know why I can't feel that way right?"

I nod.

I've heard it all before from someone else.

"Jake alive." I say in a broken voice. "Ren is dead."

Jake nods, agreeing. It makes me cry even more that he's not trying to tell me different.

I knew deep down this was how he felt. But I just wanted it to be different, I want to be alive. I want to live. And be with Jake. I see no difference between us, I thought he was the same.

I was wrong. Which meant the Monster was right.

I hated him for it.

"Look, I'm sorry, Ren. Really.."

"Jake leave now?"

"Yes, I'm leaving now. I think we need time to think about what just happened, and you need..space."

Kill me all over again, why don't you, Jacob Black?

I hold back a sob listening to his words, as the meaning behind them hits me.

Jake won't be back tomorrow. I don't want space. I want a beating heart. I want a kiss that I can feel all the way to my toes. Why can't he understand that? Why can't he see that I'm more than undead?

This must be the Monster's fault. He must have told Jake my feelings and made him feel bad about it. Or maybe it's because Jake saw me as the Monster did. That I belonged to _him_ somehow.

The thought made me burn with rage.

Jake left without so much as a word and seemed to be in a hurry too. As soon as the door shut behind him, I turned on my heels and stormed into the Monster's room. Fully intent on making him pay for ruining my life. Or rather afterlife.

"Monster's fault!" I yelled as soon as I opened the door.

I stopped in my tracks when I realized what was in front of me.

He was shirtless. Of course he was shirtless. He was punching a punching bag, his dark hair even more crazy than usual. His back is to me and I can see from here every defining line in his muscles. His back is beautiful. Even with the two gaping scars forming across it. I shake my head. What the heck? Beautiful? Him? I want to punch myself for even thinking such a thing. Jake is beautiful, Monster is...well...as I try to find the right word, the Monster turns around to face me. His chest looks ripped and sweaty.

Damn it, he is beautiful.

Beautiful or not he was still evil for what he did to me. Ruining my day like he did. I know he did something. This reeked of it.

"Ren... knocked?"

"No," I growl. "No knock!"

My face is getting hot as I feel every dead nerve in my body circulate. The electrical unit keeping me alive was working a million miles a minute. Fire was burning through my blood.

"Jake has _d_ _ate_."

"Yes? So?"

"Monster-"

" _Alec_!" The Monster takes one final punch to the bag and turns his attention on me. His eyes are blaring with anger. He never liked that I called him the Monster, but I could never bring myself to think of him as anything other than just that: a Monster. It must have finally got to him.

" _Monster_." I hiss, trying to make a point.

The Monster's eyes narrow as he approaches me.

I take a step back as his voice rises, laced with disdain. His body is still with rage. He could kill me. For good. He could break my circuits, and I will never see the light of day again. I know he's fully capable, what with his anger issues, but I tried to remain unafraid as he spoke harshly.

"NAME IS ALEC."

"OKAY. _ALEC_."

"No _monster_." He says, shaking his head, as if in warning. His blue eyes are still blazing with lightening.

"Fine."

"Good."

I press my lips together, trying to remember why I came in here in the first place. Then Jake's statement about not coming back tomorrow came back to me. My heart drops in my chest. I glare at "Alec".

"Alec's fault." I reason.

Alec's face becomes almost amused, for some sick reason. The bastard. He thinks this is some sort of game, like I'm some sort of toy for him to mess with. It makes me sick. Or it would have, had I had the ability to feel that way.

"No," he shakes his head. "Jake's fault."

"Jake loves-"

"JAKE NOT LOVE."

I stand there, half shocked, half hurt he says those words. I knew what he meant. He thinks Jake couldn't love me, like I'm not lovable. The thought made my walls of strength crumble. Wetness formed in my eyes again, as the Monts—Alec walks closer to me. His hand comes up and wipes the tear away with his thumb. I hate that he s seeing me like this, but I also hate what he is implying more. I can't help but think that a part of me knows he is right. I am completely unapproachable. Unlovable.

I am dead.

"Ren is monster." I whisper as I try to suck in a breathe.

"No, Ren." He says, lowering his voice, as he moves the white strand of hair from my face.

His blue eyes fill with tenderness as the spark of awareness hits me. He is so close to my face. Much closer than before. I try to remind myself that I hate him. That he is this undead person that I can't stand because I was forced to be with him. But when I look up at his unmoving face, all I see is sadness, a sadness that matched my own. He is understanding me..even without much communication. He understands how I feel so ugly inside. It mirrors his own.

"Ren is lovely."

I shake my head as I try to understand his meaning but Alec just holds my face firmly in place, making me nod like a puppet. I bite back a smile and when one breaks through, I quickly cover it with my hand. It feels so weird to smile at him. The Monster. Alec.

Yes, I am seeing him now. Alec, not the Monster. He is more than that. He is, my equal. My companion. My...friend.

I think back to the day I met Alec for the first time five years ago. He looked at me in awe. And said he was my friend. I didn't believe him then. But maybe with more effort we could be. Maybe we could even be more? Did I really just think that? This whole night is so confusing. And not ending the way that I hoped.

"Jake thinks-"

"Jake is dumb," Alec says, cutting me off. I bite my lip as I shift from one foot to the other, my nerves getting the best of me. "Ren is blind."

"No."

"Yes."

"How?"

"Alec is dead." He says in nearly a whisper as he lowers his face to mine. His lips brush against the corner of my mouth. It feels like a feather against my skin. I close my eyes and suppress a whimper as his fingers caress my hair, cupping my face. Alec pulls me closer to him, my body now touching his. "Ren is dead."

"Ren just wishes-"

"Alec knows." Alec says, cocky with a grin as he once again cuts me off. He has a bad habit of that.

I would tell him not to, but suddenly without words from either of us, Alec kisses me.

His lips are cold and soft at first, moving tenderly but they grow more urgent as I lace my thin fingers into his hair and gently pull at the brown strands.

He groans and turns his head slightly to bring us closer. His tongue brushes my lips softly. I greet it with my own without protest. The muscles in his arms are solid and firm as they lock around me, and my hands grab at his shoulders and I lower them down his back. The scarred skin was soft under my fingertips.

Alec then lifts me up and I wrap my legs around him automatically. The spark between us is flaring so wildly that I can literally feel it forming out of our fingers from where we're joined. He walks me over without breaking our lips, and lowers me to his bed. His body hovers over mine. The look on his face makes my heart leap. I swear on my creator's grave, I could feel my heart pulse in my chest. The electricity flashes so intensely in his crystal blue eyes. The bolts in his neck flickering a light of energy as he looks down at me hungrily.

"Ren never knew."

"Knew what?"

"How much..Alec.." He whispers as he rests his forehead against mine.

His eyes close as he breathes. I run my hand up and down his chest, wishing so badly I could read his mind. Suddenly, very nervous, my hands start to shake. How long had he possibly felt this way about me? I don't know the extent, but I know it was something. You don't kiss something like this, and tell someone they're lovely, without holding on to some major feelings. But something has occurred to me, how do I feel about him? Didn't I hate him? Didn't I find him frustrating? He was a know it all, cocky asshole who assumed I was his without so much as a question to me, didn't he?

Alec, as if reading my mind, pulls away. I sit there, bewildered, at he moved across the room and starts digging in his closet without a word. Within moments he is in front of me again, handing me a box that was wrapped perfectly with a purple bow.

"For Ren..."

I stare at it for a moment. Scared to move. Alec's never given me anything but a headache. He never gave notice to Halloween being my re-birthing day. I guess this Halloween was a start of a lot of new things for me.

"What is it?"

"Open it."

I did as requested. I tore the paper to shreds and opened the white box underneath. My mouth drops when I notice what is inside.

It i a dress. A long, flowing dress that is pale pink, so pale that it almost looked white. It looks sort of like...a wedding dress.

It makes me think of all the clothes in my closet. How I never get anything elegant. My closet is filled with jeans and shirts, and this? This was perfect. My chest fills with joy at the sight of it.

I throw the dress and wrappings to the side, get up and throw my arms around his neck, giving him the tightest hug I could muster.

"Thanks."

"Welcome." He answers, wrapping his firm arms around my waist, holding me in place, as his face leaned to mine. "Jake got shoes."

I blinked. "What?"

"For the dress."

"Oh! Shoes." I laugh.

"Alec's idea, though." He is smirking now, clearly proud of himself.

He's always smirking at me. He's always cocky. And I realize now, maybe I can live with that as long as he is kissing me after.

"Happy Halloween, Alec."

Alec responds with the brightest smile. His teeth are so blindingly white. It changes his entire face as he gently brushes his lips against mine. My halloween kiss may not be from someone I love...but who knows. Maybe next year?

"Happy Halloween," Alec whispers and kisses me again.

* * *

 **Notes: Happy Halloween! Tiff actually began writing this last Halloween and never got around to posting it so...here you are! A fun, sweet little oneshot to hold you over until the next chapter of LITD.**

 _ **Tiff & Cee ~DTV~**_


End file.
